


Jak si zkrátit čas před bitvou na život a na prach

by Windify



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers – Infinity War
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: [ODEHRÁVÁ SE BĚHEM INFINITY WAR]Trojice pozemšťanů společně s částí Strážců Galaxie čekají na Titanu na příchod Thanose. Jak lépe se mají Peter s Mantis zabavit než povídáním si?pre: Spider-Mantis





	Jak si zkrátit čas před bitvou na život a na prach

„Takže si to shrneme ještě jednou. Cíl je získat tu rukavici. Až se Thanos objeví, musíme ho nejprve oslabit a potom spout –“

„Starku, ticho už. Všichni ten plán znají, já sám jsem ho vymyslel. Nemusíš nám ho pořád připomínat.“

„ _Pane Lorde_ , já se jen snažím, aby tohle vyšlo. Uvědomuješ si vůbec, co bude, když prohrajeme?“

„Víc než si ty vůbec můžeš představit, hochu.“

„Jak –“

„Starku,“ vzdechl Strange ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Drax zamručel: „Quille.“

Ti dva se na sebe jenom podívali. Jistě, Tony chápal, že nikoho nebaví procházet ten plán pořád a pořád dokola, ale on si už od přírody nemohl pomoct. Po zádech mu přejížděl mráz kdykoli pomyslel na to, že by se jeho vidiny mohly vyplnit. Tohle vážně nesměli zkazit, jelikož Thanos byl s každým získaným kamenem silnější a silnější. Nesměli udělat jedinou chybu, nepochybovali, že Titán využije jakékoli mezery v jejich plánu, aby získal, co chtěl. Vždyť tak to dělal už kdoví jak dlouho, šel si za svým a zanechával krvavé stopy.  
Miliardář nakonec jenom zavrtěl hlavou. „Fajn,“ zamumlal. „Takže nezbývá než čekat. Buďte ostražití a připravení.“

Nikdo ho už nevnímal, všichni se rozprchli kolem. Tony jenom skryl hlavu do dlaní a vyslal krátkou prosbu, aby všechno vyšlo.

Peter Parker svého učitele pozoroval seshora trosek jedné budovy, kam se vyšplhal a usadil. Pořád nemohl uvěřit, že mu jeho vloupání na mimozemskou loď víceméně prošlo. A nejenom prošlo, dokonce z toho i vytěžil. Stal se Avengerem. Stal se Avengerem, dostal se na cizí planetu patrně úplně jiné sluneční soustavě, ne-li galaxii, protože tenhle Titan neměl nic společného se Saturnovým měsícem, a to všechno v jeden den. Co víc si mohl přát?

Pavoučí smysly ho vyrušily z jeho hlubokého rozjímání. Trhl hlavou do strany a instinktivně zvedl ruce před sebe, aby se mohl bránit vystřelením pavučin. Kousek od něj stála ta vesmírná holka s tykadly, ve tváři zaražený výraz. „Promiň, nechtěla jsem tě vylekat,“ řekla upřímně.

„V pohodě,“ zavrtěl hlavou, nevěda, co dalšího říct. „Um… chceš si přisednout?“

„A můžu?“

„Jo jasně, pojď.“ O kousek se posunul, i když tady nahoře bylo ještě dost místa. Sedla si vedle něj, udržujíc mezi nimi potřebný osobní prostor, aby neseděli napjatě. Zahoupala nohama ve vzduchu a podívala se dolů. Spider-Man si v duchu dodal odvahu, ale pak k ní natáhl ruku. „Já jsem Peter. Peter Parker.“

Věnovala mu rozpustilý úsměv, jenž dodával jejímu vzhledu na nevinnosti, ovšem nabízenou ruku nepřijala. „Mantis. A radši bych se tě nedotýkala.“

Stáhl ruku zpátky k sobě, cítě, že se mu hrne krev do tváří. Dopustil se nějakého mimozemského trapasu? To by ještě scházelo. „Promiň, nevěděl jsem… jestli je to nevhodné nebo tak, tak se omlouvám…“

„Ne, ne,“ přerušila ho se zavrtěním hlavy. „Jenom, jak už víš z Quillova vysvětlování, mám takové zvláštní schopnosti. Spouští se to samo a mně říkali, že není zdvořilé číst ostatním pocity na potkání.“

„Aha. Jasně, chápu, to mi nedošlo, promiň.“ Na chvíli se zamyslel a pořádně se na ni podíval. „Takže ty umíš číst pocity ostatních?“

Přikývla. „Ano. Pocity, náladu… umím je i ovládat. Snad ani nevím, co všechno umím.“

„Hustý,“ zašeptal si pro sebe. „A kdybych chtěl, abys přečetla moje pocity? Udělala bys to?“

Váhavě naklonila hlavu na stranu, ale pak natáhla ruku k jeho tváři, jelikož zbytek těla pokrýval oblek. Dlaň měla jemnou a hebkou a on se samovolně opřel do jejího dotyku. Zatěkal pohledem k její tváři, která se svraštila soustředěním, a potom na modrobíle zářící tykadla.

Mantis překvapeně zamrkala. „Cítím nejistotu,“ usoudila. „Ale taky radost a teď i úžas. Ten malý kousek strachu je zanedbatelný.“ Stáhla ruku z jeho tváře a tykadla jí opět pohasla. „Jak to, že se nebojíš?“

Jenom pokrčil rameny. „Já nevím. Proč bych měl? Je tady pan Stark a ten má vždycky plán. Není nic, co by nezvládl. Takže nemám důvod se bát.“

Údivem se jí rozšířily oči. „Ty mu opravdu tak věříš?“ Tentokrát pro změnu přiložila prsty na jeho čelo, aniž by se zeptala. „Cítím… lásku,“ vydechla. „Máš ho rád a znamená pro tebe hodně.“

Opatrně stáhl její ruku ze svého čela. „Samozřejmě, že mu věřím a mám ho rád! Je pro mě jako táta,“ ztišil hlas a v obavách se rozhlédl kolem, jestli ho Iron Man náhodou nezaslechl. Ale jeho slova byla pravdivá a on je myslel vážně. „Je to můj vzor,“ přiznal.

„Máš štěstí, že ho máš,“ usoudila Mantis. „Má jediná pravá rodina jsou Strážci. Škoda, že tady Rocket s Grootem nejsou, určitě by se ti líbili, jsou moc milí. A Nebula s Gamorou taky.“

„Tak to máš potom taky štěstí, ne?“

„Ano,“ zářivě se usmála. „A velké.“ Na chvíli se odmlčela, pak se však zadívala dolů pod sebe. „A co ten druhý muž, se kterým tady jsi? Ten čaroděj?“

„Strange?“ Peter sledoval její pohled. Čaroděj seděl na zemi v tureckém sedu a sledoval dění okolo, zatímco zdánlivě ledabyle gestikuloval rukama, kolem nichž se objevovaly zlaté jiskry. Plášť mu povlával v neexistujícím větru sem a tam a kroutil se kolem jeho těla. „Vlastně ho vůbec neznám. Ale umí zajímavé věci. A ten jeho plášť je skvělý.“

Mantis se krátce zasmála, jeho slova však nepopřela, ani s nimi nesouhlasila. „Víš, jsi vlastně milý. Jsou všichni pozemšťané takoví?“

Spider-Man zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, rozhodně ne. Jsou i zlí lidi a je jich spousta. Třeba ubližují ostatním nebo hůř, ubližují zvířatům. Jednoho takového znám, jmenuje se Flash. Chodí se mnou do školy. Víš, vlastně takhle jsem se sem v podstatě dostal, dneska jsme měli školní výlet do New Yorku. Ty asi nemáš nejmenší ponětí, o čem mluvím, že?“

Bezradně a lehce omluvně se na něj podívala. „Ale můžeš mi o tom říct víc. O té škole.“

„Tak jak bych začal. Jednoduše je to místo, kde se učíme převážně důležité informace. Je tam spousta lidí v mém věku. Mně je patnáct, ale brzy mi bude šestnáct, mimochodem. Pan Stark říkal, že mě naučí řídit, už se na to těším. Ale zpátky k věci. Do třídy se mnou chodí můj nejlepší kamarád Ned, líbila by ses mu. Alespoň myslím, ale jsi z vesmíru a navíc supersilná a hezká, takže bych řekl, že jo.“ Aniž by si uvědomil, co řekl, pokračoval dál ve vyprávění. Jestli Mantis jeho slova slyšela, nedala to znát. Vyprávěl jí o škole a Flashovi, až přišla řeč i na Spider-Mana a jeho schopnosti. A Mantis se smála, s ním i jemu, ovšem v takovém případě to nemyslela zle.

„Líbíš se mi,“ broukla, když se mezi nimi jednou rozhostilo poklidné ticho po salvě smíchu. „Jsi zábavný.“

Nejprve nevěděl, co na to říct, ale pak se jenom usmál. „Ty se mi taky líbíš,“ zamumlal, doufaje, že v obličeji není tak rudý, jak si myslí. „Jsi milá a vtipná. Upřímně doufám, že tohle přežijeme, rád bych s tebou mluvil déle.“

„To i já. Víš –“

„Nerad vás ruším,“ Strangův hlas se roznesl po okolí a utišil všechny členy jejich malé skupiny, „ale Thanos přichází. Připravte se, všichni na svá místa. Máme jenom jeden pokus, tak to koukejte nepokazit.“

Ti dva se na sebe jenom usmáli, teď lehce nervózně, a pak se přesunuli na určené polohy, čekajíce s ostatními na Titánův příchod.


End file.
